MBF-P05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame
The Astray Mirage Frame is a modifed version of the MBF-P05 Gundam Astray and is developed by the mysterious organization known as Librarian Works. The unit first appeared in the photo series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics Astray Mirage Frame is a strengthened and redesigned MBF-P05 Gundam Astray, the fifth Gundam Astray unit, and incoporates combat data collected from Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third. The armament of the Astray Mirage Frame is largly similar to that of the other Astray units. It has two head mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, two beam sabers and a beam rifle. It is also equipped with the "Amenohabakili" katana, which appears similar to the "Gerbera Straight" katana of the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame. Like the MS itself, the "Ama-no-Habakiri" also has Variable Phase Shift (VPS) technology applied to it. Beside these weapons, the Mirage Frame is also equipped with a pair of physical blades known as "Bracelet Sword" on its forearms and a pair of folding triple claws called "Anklet Sword" on its heels. The main feature of the Mirage Frame is the Mirage Colloid cloaking system. Unlike other mobile suits with this technology, Mirage Frame utilises it to alter its apepearance. Initially, Gina used this ability to disguise the Mirage Frame as Gold Frame. It's also capable of tranforming. While it usually appears in Commander mode, the Mirage Frame can switch to Gladiator Mode, its close combat form, by turning its arms, feet and head which reveals a pair of extra sensors in the rear side. The Anklet Blades and Bracelet Blades will also fold-out. Armaments ;*"Ama-no-Habakiri" Katana :A mobile suit-sized katana similar to the "Gerbera Straight" katana of the Red Frame. It is name after a magic blade of the same name in Japan. VPS is applied to this sword, allowing it to change its toughness and the ability to change colors. It also features data-gathering abilities, which are activated upon physical contact with an object. Information gathered from the cut object will directly affect the settings of the VPS, which will then be adjusted to guarantee a lethal blow with the next strike. ;*Anklet Sword :The Anklet Sword, or "A Sword" for short, is a pair of folding claws equiped on each of the heels. They can only be used "Gladiator Mode" ;*Bracelet Sword :The Bracelet Sword, or "B Sword" for short, is a pair of long blades with build-in beam cannon and supporting arms which are mounted on the forearms of the suit. Different from the A sword, the B sword can be used in every mode of the Mirage Frame. ;*CIWS :As with the other Orb Astray prototype, the Mirage Frame is also equipped with head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS. The CIWS can however only be used in "Commander Mode". System Features ;*Melee-Combat Sensors :Close-range sensors in the rear side of the head, it sacrifices long-range data gathering ability in exchange for optimum efficiency in close-range. Since using the sensors will cause a significant decrease in combat radius, it is rarely used if the Mirage Frame is not partnered with a MS capable of range attacks(usually the Hail Buster). :The most significant feature of the close combat sensor is its ability to detect Mirage Colloid. Although this doesn't nullify the effect of Mirage Colloid, it's good enough to locate the spreading source and allow the Mirage Frame to attack the enemy despite not actually seeing it. History In CE 71, the Orb Union's Morgenroete corporation built five Gundam Astray prototype mobile suits at Heliopolis, the MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame, MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame, MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame, MBF-P04 Astray Green Frame and MBF-P05, which were based on the five G Project Gundams that they assisted the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation in creating. They successfully copied the EA's beam rifle and saber technology, but Morgenroete did not have access to the Phase Shift armor design, and compensated this by making the Gundam Astray units lighter and more agile than their EA counterparts. On January 25, CE 71, ZAFT's attack on Heliopolis to steal the Alliance Gundams also unknowingly interrupted the Astray Project. In order hide their progress, Orb's officials decided to destroy the Astray lab. However all Astray prototypes survived and fell into the hands of different factions. MBF-P05, which was not yet assembled, fell into the hands of the mysterious organization Librarian, who modified it into the existing model. With the rebirth of Rondo Ghina Sahaku by Librarian, this mobile suit was assigned to him. Later, the Mirage Frame is damaged in battle with Gai's MBF-P03R Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise and the Mirage Frame is significantly upgraded to the MBF-P05LM2 Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue. Variants ;*MBF-P05LM2 Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue External Links *Mirage Frame Details from Official SEED vs Astray site *Astray Mirage Frame on MAHQ